


Skin

by atrulycuriousmetaphor



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrulycuriousmetaphor/pseuds/atrulycuriousmetaphor
Summary: Sasha Williams will always remember the night that Abraham told her he loved her without ever saying it.





	Skin

The first thing Abraham notices -- _really_ notices -- as Sasha pulls her shirt over her head, is how terribly beautiful she is. Not just physically; everything about her is gorgeous. Her attitude, her personality, her brain. She's an amazing woman, and he can't believe he's sitting here, watching her strip down (literally _and_ figuratively) to her very core. He can't believe he got lucky enough for her to trust him that much.

"Why're you starin' at me?" She asks. The corner of her mouth turns up in a smirk."See somethin' you like, soldier?"

"Only everything, darlin'," Abraham says, smiling. His eyes are so soft in this moment; he looks nothing like the rough persona he wears in front of the others. He seems at peace, like he’s taken off a mask. He can really be himself here with her. A flood of what feels like sunshine runs through Sasha, and she can’t help the laugh that spills from her lips. She knows Abraham loves that sound; he never fails to tell her as much. _It’s musical_ , he tells her. _I could listen to it forever_.

"What's so funny?" He teases, reaching around her back to run his fingertips over the clasp on her bra. He doesn’t make a move to undo it, just makes sure that Sasha can feel him toying with the idea. She shudders with his touch, but her laugh doesn't die. It just turns into a sweet giggle.

" _You_ ," she says. "You're a strange, strange man, Abraham Ford."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Then there's a quiet snap and swish as Abraham flips that little clasp open with one hand. It's then that Sasha seems to realize just exactly what they're doing, and her eyes go a little dark as the last little bit of that giggle drops off.

"Don't you think you're a little overdressed?" She whispers. One hand slides under the hem of Abraham’s t-shirt, softly tracing nonspecific patterns against the soft skin of his hip. It sends a shiver down his spine and a bolt of lightning straight to where it counts.

"All in due time, sugar," he assures her. "Just gimme a second. I wanna take a look at the goods first."

_That_ gets her laughing again, and Sasha pushes at Abraham playfully where she's touching him.

"Pervert," she jokes. He slides the straps of her bra over her shoulders and down her arms and it makes it to the floor only a few seconds later.

"And _proud_ ," Abraham breathes. He's got no shame as he lets his eyes roam over Sasha, laid bare before him. It hits him once more just how much she trusts him, and that thought is almost more arousing than bare skin. Almost.

His hands are rough, but Sasha finds herself pleased with the drag and pull on sensitive skin. She takes in a shuddering breath and leans into his light touch. It isn't enough, she thinks, to just barely skim his hands over her breasts. She wants to feel each callous on his palm, wants the pressure of his fingers pressing into soft flesh. She wants _more_.

“Don't be a pansy,” she chides. Abraham laughs outright. His face and ears are flushed a gorgeous shade of red, and if Sasha didn't know any better, she’d think he might be a little embarrassed. He leans forward and kisses her with surprising gentleness that contrasts deliciously with the movement of his hands on her breasts. It’s just like Abraham to be in complete juxtaposition with himself. Just as she’s getting used to the pressure, Abraham pulls back from her completely. Sasha whines before she can stop herself, the ghost of his touch still all over her but so strangely absent. Her eyes blink open just in time to see him toss his shirt to the floor. The bed frame creaks quietly as he stands, holding a hand out for Sasha to take. Abraham pulls her to her feet, his free hand coming to rest on the side of her face. He lets himself get lost in her eyes for a few moments. If it were up to him, Abraham would stand here for the rest of his life, drinking in the unbelievable beauty that Sasha is. But it isn’t up to him -- not entirely. Slowly, he traces his way down to her hip, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her pants.

“What’s say we lose these?” Abraham whispers in her ear, smiling at the way Sasha shudders.

“Only if you lose yours, too, soldier.”

\-------------------------------------------------

The sun’s falling slowly out of the sky now. Sasha watches through the window as the colors shift from gold to amber, coral to rose, and lilac to navy. It’s her favorite part of the day, and there isn’t anywhere she’d rather spend it than here.

“What’s goin’ on in your head, darlin’?” Abraham’s fingers ghost over her back. His touch is light, but the pattern is clear. The softer parts of Abraham Ford are the parts that Sasha vows to take with her to the grave. She’ll hold onto the moments like these, the ones in which they’re both comfortable enough to be vulnerable. Sasha Williams will always remember the night that Abraham told her he loved her without ever saying it.

“Nothing,” she answers. “For once, not a damn thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something silly I wanted to write for myself. I started it in December and never finished it, so, I decided to finish it tonight! I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
